12 Days of Christmas
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: The party from Jack's POV and then Phryne's. These wonderful characters are the creation of Kerry Greenwood. I do not own anything. I am inspired to write these scenes because their relationship intrigues me. My next story is not part of the show, but hopefully you will see how they flow together.


The 12 Days of Christmas

Jack

The Christmas in July case is wrapped up, and the family is gathered in Miss Fisher's parlor to celebrate Christmas. The entire gang is there and feeling the joy of being together and being safe since having attempts made on their lives by a psychotic killer during their stay at the chalet. Jack's insides tightening at the thought of what could have happened had he and Collins not made the journey to the mine, he is glad they are all home safely. He can't help smiling briefly as he thinks of Miss Fisher's red coat with the fur lining and the matching flask, which she wielded so admirably as a weapon when necessary. Thank God she enjoys being prepared for any possible crisis requiring food or drink! Frowning slightly now as he stands on the edge of the gathering, deep in thought, he wonders again at how murder always finds her and her propensity to ignore the signs of danger.

As is his way, he is slightly separated from the group – observing everyone. Miss Fisher is across the room in conversation with Mac. Jack knows she would be surprised, and he didn't plan to tell her, but he thinks she looks very modern and beautiful in her dress. Jack notices Jane confiscate some mistletoe and then begin to hold it over various people in the room, grinning with glee and mischief. The first of her targets are Hugh and Dot who sweetly oblige the room's egging on of their kiss.

Jack is happy for Hugh and Dot; they are definitely meant to be a couple and are also two of his favorite people. Next Jack watches as Miss Fisher gives Jane a huge hug. He is pleased at how Phryne, who says she has an aversion to the whole child thing, has adjusted to having Jane in her home and life. It is clear that Phryne adores the child, and that Jane adores Phryne. As she and Jane break out of the hug, Phryne goes to get drinks from Mr. Butler, and Jane twirls the mistletoe around determining her next victims. Jack idly wonders where her fancy is going to land. She selects Aunt Prudence and Bert. Bert teasingly tells Aunt P that he is game for a kiss, and Aunt Prudence gives him a peck on the cheek. Jack, smiling at their antics, pays a bit more attention to the proceedings.

During this interlude Miss Fisher brings Jack his drink for the impending toast, and after handing off the drink, is standing close to him. He feels the warmth of her body and the happiness radiating out toward him, drawing him like a moth to the flame. As he is taking this in, Phryne laughingly turns to him and says "I would pay admission to see that" in reference to Bert and Aunt P's kiss and he has to agree. It was a priceless moment. Meanwhile, Jane, standing in one of the parlor chairs, is obviously contemplating another set of victims. "The Inspector and Miss Phryne "she says triumphantly twirling the mistletoe in their direction and holding it over them her as her eyes sparkle with glee. Jack's heart beats rapidly in his chest, although his face reveals nothing.

Miss Fisher is still turned toward him, so close that it is a mere few inches to have a Christmas kiss, if he chooses to take the liberty. Jack wants this kiss to happen, even with all of these witnesses and against his more protective instincts. He reminds himself that this group are, after all, friends; family almost. As he holds Phryne's gaze, he vaguely hears her say "I don't know if my kisses can be compelled by parasitic greenery" as she stares even more deeply into Jack's blue eyes causing him a bit of disquiet. "Hemiparasitic" he says his bass voice catching and rumbling softly, "genus viscum". He directs this comment to no one in particular although Phryne and Jane are the only ones who hear it. His unwavering gaze never straying from Phryne's eyes, Jack can't make himself move, he is too entranced. Tonight their locked gazes communicate the understanding in their hearts; their minds not yet caught up.

His ears hear, as from a distance, Mrs. Stanley loudly asking for another song and Jane joining in to ask Cec for _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. Cec begins singing, and the spell between them is broken. His disappointment almost palpable, both he and Phryne turn back to the group and begin to sing, Jack really wants to be under the mistletoe's spell again; to have an excuse to stand that close to Miss Fisher, but he settles for basking in her warmth and the warmth of friends and almost family.

As he sings, his mind strays to the Sanderson Case. Macabre thoughts perhaps while singing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, but he realizes as he sings that their relationship began changing the night he arrested George Sanderson. The night when even after the hours it took to get a hysterical Rosie settled down, his only coherent thought was wanting, no, needing to see Miss Fisher. His need for her to understand was so overwhelming; he couldn't hold her at arm's length that night as he normally did, and admitting to her that he doesn't always do the noble thing was scary as he could end up with a broken heart, but also somewhat exhilarating. As Jack sings, sardonically grinning to himself, he allows his mind to wander back to the mistletoe and the present of Phryne Fisher's deep blue eyes holding his gaze and her tantalizing ruby red lips smiling at him; he decides this may be the best Christmas ever.

Phryne

Phryne is sitting with Mac and as always she knows right where Jack is – standing across the room slightly apart from the group – observing. Smiling to herself she notices that he looks slightly forlorn; she really must go to him. As she is getting ready to rise and move, Jane begins twirling the mistletoe and wondering who to have kiss. Phryne thought to herself that this could be a very interesting evening after all.

After Jane finishes torturing Hugh and Dot, who were most happy to oblige her, Phryne gives the girl a fierce hug. She is smitten by Jane and so proud of her, so glad that God had brought Jane into her life. She can pour into Jane as she hadn't been able to do with her sister Janey. Phryne felt a twinge of sadness at this thought, but Mr. Butler arrived with drinks and she shook out of her contemplation of the shadows. It's Christmas she mentally reminds herself.

Aunt Prudence came in and taking a drink joins them. Phryne scooped up drinks for Jack and her and starts across the room to him. As she gets near him, Jane is wondering who should kiss next. To Phryne's amusement she selects Bert and Aunt P. As the room at large laughs with delight as Aunt Prudence gave Bert a kiss on the cheek, Phryne turns laughingly to Jack, "I'd pay admission for that." Nodding his head and smiling Jack acknowledges her comment. Phryne realizes they are standing, as she always tried to do, as close together as is allowed by propriety.

She loves standing close to him, breathing in his scent, looking into his eyes, letting his warmth chase the shadows away. She is so glad they are working through Jack's desire to distance himself from her in order to protect his heart. She can't imagine life without him in it; a sobering realization as she knows Jack is a man of honor, not to be taken lightly. Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by Jane announcing that she and Jack are the next pair to kiss.

To hide her immediate discomfiture, she saucily states, "I don't know that my kisses can be compelled by parasitic greenery" while gazing into eyes as deep as the ocean. Jack is looking at her with desire; she sees it flare in his eyes as he chokes out "Hemiparasitic. Genus viscum". Phryne doesn't know what to make of this seemingly throw away comment as she moves almost imperceptibly toward his lips, unable to look away from him, electricity flowing through her every fiber. She is totally lost in him, and in those moments is completely unaware of the rest of her guests. She hears, as if from a long way away, Aunt Prudence calling for another song and Jane begging Cec to start her favorite. Not misinterpreting Aunt P's interruptive intent, Phryne knows that she and Jack must return to the party in spirit as well as body, so with a small sigh, she turns back to the room filled her loved ones and begins to sing.

As she sings she thinks back to the night that Jack came to her after Rosie's father was arrested, and his confession that he doesn't always do the noble thing. Aunt P interrupted them that night as well. Phryne thinks that this is becoming a disturbing habit she will need to nip in the bud. Remembering how her hopes for a new relationship with Jack blossomed that night, Phryne glances at him and sings with more enthusiasm. She gives a "what can we do about Aunt P" look to the room at large. She smiles again thinking that as Jack does do the right thing on a regular basis progress may be torturously slow. She knows without looking at him again that Jack is still there very close beside her, his body heat radiating out to her, wrapping her in its delicious warmth, and she has an inextricable feeling that she and Jack have come to yet another new understanding; that Jack is deciding he truly wants something more. Singing with added abandon, her hopes buoyed by the heart to heart conversation, Phryne thinks this may be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
